Last Stroke
by xXMiss NightmareXx
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke so much - so much that he doesn't think he deserves him. Big fight. Make up. Yaoi - no like no read.


Last Stroke

Ok, I don't own Naruto. This is Naruto x Sasuke - no like no read.

= ^ . ^ =

I closed my eyes again, and Sasuke pounded into me once more. Gripping the sheets of the bed, I braced myself for the next and last stroke. He came inside me, making me feel sticky and disgusting. This was the third time today. I kept my eyes closed and felt Sasuke's hand cup my tear streaked cheek. I felt soft lips against mine, and for once, he didn't try to French kiss me. He pulled away quietly and stalked off, evidently angry at my refusal to respond to him. Was it so wrong of me to be disgusted with myself for doing this every day with him? When so many other people deserved him more than I did?

I haven't felt too well lately. Every time I look at Sasuke a terrible feeling sweeps over me. Like I don't deserve him. Like he could do better than me. And it makes me feel horrible. My chest will burn and my heart aches, as if my heart is ripping apart. Each time it happens I would be tempted to cry, and would be forced to hide out in the bathroom and weep till my heart felt empty and I felt useless.

I slowly sat up and opened my eyes, feeling weak again. I swiped a hand across my eyes, clearing the tears away that had been there since we had started. Well, since he had started. I hadn't wanted to do it, but he forced me to. He's had to lately. I just haven't felt up to it - and he has needs. I understand that, but he didn't need to hurt me. I sat there for a few moments, staring at the sheets that held my blood. Sasuke had conveniently forgotten to prep me before he slammed his dick up my ass. It hurt a lot.

I slowly slung my legs over the side of the bed, atttempting to stand up. I pushed up off the bed, and almost fell. My legs felt wobbly beneath me, and I had to sit back down on the bed. I got up again, this time hanging onto the wall, and stumbled my way towards the bathroom. (which was conveniently connected to the room) I managed my way into the bathroom, and into the bathtub. I pulled the curtain across and turned on the water, sitting in the floor of the bath. The cold water spewed out of the shower, onto my bare back and chest. I was so hot, it didn't really shock me like it normally would.

As the water slowly turned warmer, then finally grew to the temperature that suited my taste - I put the plug in the bathtub and it began filling up. It didn't take long to fill, thank goodness. As soon as it was full, I turned off the water and layed back. It felt so good!

I was really tired. It was like, 4 in the morning. Our little 'fest' had gone on all night, leaving me sore and bruised. The water was like a million pillows packed around my body - it was much gentler on the skin than that matress Sasuke had bought for us. (Seeing as how I was slammed into it - I should know.) The only bad thing about a bath - it gets cold, and you have to get out. I've always hated that part.

I heard Sasuke move around the room through the bathroom door, which suprised me because after we had - you know - he would stay in a different room for a long time. We were almost never together after 'you know what', until morning (or later if we had happened to do it in the morning). I don't really know why, I mean, I usually don't mind seeing Sasuke afterwards - but I guess he might be disgusted with me. As many years as I have known him, I still can't tell what he's thinking.

"Naruto, are you in there?" I heard Sasuke ask through the door. "You ok?"

I paused for a moment, not sure what my answer should be. Truth be told, no, I was not ok. I was in an emotional state in my life where every time I see you I have the urge to cry. "Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. My voice sounded strangely loud in the small bathroom. "J-Just taking a bath."

The knob to the bathroom turned and the door swung open. Sasuke, in all his naked glory, waltzed into the room. He closed the door, then knelt by the tub, resting his hands on the sides. Suddenly I was strangely aware that I had not put in anything to make bubbles. The feeling that I was well accoustomed to now crept back over me. I turned my head away from him, afraid to look into those dark orbs.

"Do you love me?"

My head shot back around to face him. "W-What?"

"Do you love me?"

I didn't know what to say. "Of c-course I do! Why would I not?" Where would he get the idea that I didn't love him?

"Then why do you cry so much? Every time we're together for a long period of time - and even sometimes after we have sex - you come in here and cry. Why?" He demanded. "Am I not good enough for you? Do you want to get away from me? Is that it? You hate me so much that you have to cry about it?"

"N-No! That's not it at all!" I retorted. "I..." I didn't know what to say.

"If it's not that then what is it? You think your too good for me?" His eyes were looking dangerous. I had never seen him so mad before. It scared me.

"No! No! I'm not!" I yelled back, beginning to get hysterical. I wasn't emotionally prepaired for this! "I..." I still didn't know what I was trying to say.

"You what?" He threatened. I didn't answer. "That's what I thought." He grabbed my arm and jerked me out of the water, and over his shoulder. He walked back into the bedroom and threw me down on the bloody bedsheets. "I don't know what your trying to pull. Does playing with someone's emotions make you feel good about yourself?" He yelled at me. "I want you out of my appartment! Now! I don't care what fucking time it is! I want you out!"

Sasuke went to my drawers and threw some clothes at me. "Get dressed! I want you gone!" He then proceeded to storm out of the room.

I didn't know what he was talking about. Of course I loved him. Why wouldn't I? Why would he think I liked playing with people's emotions? I have my own to worry about! Where was this coming from? I stared at my clothes as if they held the answer. I took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down. First things first, I needed to deal with the problem at hand. Sasuke wanted me out. This was where I lived. So I had one of two options.

- Option A: Get dressed and get the hell out of here before he comes back with a gun and shoots you.

- Or option B: Get dressed and go comfront Sasuke and tell him the truth.

Option A was looking really good right about now, but I chose option B. I stood up and got dressed. (Because facing someone mad naked isn't too good for your pride or your courage.) After I finished, I began making my way to Sasuke's study area. He usually went there when he was mad or upset because people aren't allowed in there. I reached the study and knocked.

"Sasuke? Sasuke I know your in there, so please open up. I want to talk." I listend. No answer. "C-mon Sasuke! Please! I would never do anything to make you angry purposely. I love you, and I'm sorry."

That must have made him snap. I heard footsteps approaching the door very fast. I backed away, but not fast enough. The door suddenly opened and a hand shot out and snagged my shirt front with lightening speed. I was thrown into the floor of the study, to look up at the now partially clothed, angry, Sasuke.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Say?" He asked, a malicious aura appearing around him.

I had to swallow the fear that was quicly rising in my chest. " I love you and I'm sorry." I pleaded. "I would never play with your emotions. I can barely keep mine in control." I sat up on my knees.

"What? What do you have to cry about? And how should I know your not just messing with me right now?" He growled. "That would be some story to tell wouldn't it? 'I seduced the great Sasuke Uchiha.' Yeah, that sounds fun doesn't it?"

"No! I wouldn't! Sasuke, I only cry because..." I paused. It was really hard to spill this. Something that you keep bottled up for months on end is very difficult to say in a 'spur of the moment.'

"Why?" He asked, advancing. "Why do you cry all the time? What pittiful excuse are you going to give me to make me believe you and let you stay?"

I had to look at the floor, to keep him from seeing the tears that were welling in my eyes. It was kind of ironic, huh? A few hours ago I was upset because I thought that I didn't deserve Sasuke. And now, here I am, fighting to keep him. "I cry because I don't think I deserve you. Your too good for someone like me to have... And I don't understand why you stay with me. What does a person like me have to offer someone like you? Nothing. That's what. And yet you still stay..." Tears began streaming at the end.

He paused. I didn't look up to see what he looked like. I was afraid to. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. Sasuke rested his forehead against my shoulder. "Is that all? And I blew this up...didn't I? Naruto...I'm sorry..." He took my chin between his index finger and his thumb, and kissed me. Just an innocent, lip on lip action. No tongue involved. He pulled away and rested a kiss on my cheek as well. "I'm sorry..." He said again. "I should have let you speak before I got pissed."

"S'ok." I mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead this time. "And I always will."

= ^ . ^ =

Aww, so kawaii! (For all that don't know - it means cute in Japanese.) Look, sorry guys (girls). I know this was really short and I should have made it longer but - I just haven't had the patience lately. I wanted to "publish" something - but I haven't been able to get it down on paper. (And I kinda owe the guys that like Tyki x Allen in the D. Grayman section - I kinda cut them down and deleted the story in a fit of anger at myself - sorry guys.) So I've been busy. And** I know some of you are pissed at me because there was no lemon scene **- I can't even think about that right now. I've written so much of that that I am now fluent in male anatomy! I've just always gotten pissed and deleted it on my laptop before it got to you guys... whoops. Oh well,** I may come back and write some in another chapter **but it may be a while. So go read some lemon in someone else's story. I used to have a name of an awesome author... Bye!


End file.
